Comparing with the traditional input devices, such as keyboards and mice, the touch panels have advantages of space saving and simple humanization operation interface.
The conventional LCD device with touch-sensitive function is usually configured in a plug-in way, in which a touch panel is stacked on a LCD panel directly. FIG. 1 is a side cross-sectional view of a conventional touch panel LCD device 100, primarily including a touch panel 110 and a LCD panel 120. Generally speaking, a touch region 112 corresponding to the display region 125 of the display panel 120 is disposed in the center of the touch panel 110, and a detecting circuit 114 is disposed in the peripheral of the touch panel 110. When an object touches the touch region 112, an electrical signal is generated correspondingly and then transmitted to other circuit on the circuit board 130 through a connector 132 for the further process.
Besides, in order to increase stability and reduce vibration, a plastic buffer pad 140 is usually placed between the touch panel 110 and the LCD panel 120, and then a housing 150 is adopted for fixing all elements. Therefore, the conventional plug-in touch panel LCD device is inconvenience for users due to the increased thickness and weight. Furthermore, in addition to the problems of the decreased brightness and the increased reflectivity, the air gap between the touch panel 110 and the LCD panel 120 may cause some color non-uniformity defects (Mura), such as the Newton ring effect.
Therefore, it is desired to have a lightweight and reliable touch panel LCD device.